The invention relates to an apparatus for the sealing of inflatable articles, in particular tires, comprising a container, containing a sealant and having a gas inlet which can be connected to a gas pressure source and an outlet which can be coupled to the article to be sealed, with the gas inlet and the outlet communicating with one another via the internal space of the container.
Such apparatuses are known (for example from DE 196 52 546 A1) and serve to seal a leak in an inflatable article, for example in a punctured tire, or a tire damaged during travel, by introducing a special sealant into the tire via the tire valve and by subsequently pumping up the tire at least to a pressure at which it can be run.